


The kiss she never forgot

by one_dream_made_flesh



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Florabella, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dream_made_flesh/pseuds/one_dream_made_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa starts working for the Welch family, babysitting the younger kids. She strikes up a friendship with the teenage Flo and things get crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss she never forgot

**Author's Note:**

> It is a quite simple, straight to the point story. Smutty, of course but also very romantic.  
> I tried to imagine a very strong bond that began when they first met.  
> I love Florabella and thought I should have a go at writing some too.  
> Flo's siblings' age was just a guess really. I am not sure. Also, I didn't discuss her parents' divorce here.  
> I'm new in fanfiction so bear with me, kindly.
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************

Isabella was in College, she needed some money badly, so she did part-time jobs, whenever her schedule allowed it. One of these jobs was babysitting six to twelve year-old kids (she had trouble dealing with very young ones). Her folks and the Welch family had friends in common, so someone suggested she should do a job for them.  
The kids were not so little, the boy was nine and the girl eleven. Apart from another teen girl, sixteen going on seventeen, which wasn't part of Isabella's responsibility, really.

They liked her and she was frequently hired to look after the kids. Isabella got along well with the older girl, who would talk about witchcraft, punk rock and heavy metal with her a lot. She was a cool kid, quite a bright and charismatic personality. She was very unusual and creative, different from most kids her age. Isa was growing very fond of her, it was a contrast to her shy and moody personality. Flo was how they called her.

They would often watch tv together when the kids were already sleeping and Flo always seemed happy to have Isabella around. Isa was into electronic and hip hop and created jams and remixes of songs she enjoyed.  
Isa found out Flo loved to sing (soon she was singing in front of her) and she sang melodies around the house with great potential to be songs one day.

That night the kids had gone to bed early, it had been such a hectic day, and Isabella and Flo were in the kitchen talking. Flo had drunk from a Martini bottle she had hidden in her room and Isabella was worried and upset, thinking it was partly her fault, even though watching Flo was not her job. She felt like knocking some sense into Flo, but soon realised she was not that mature herself... when Flo began to cry drunkenly and talk about her father, her family problems, and how miserable she felt when Isabella went away... Isa was not expecting that but felt so touched and hugged the girl very tightly.

Flo ran her hands through Isa's back, then started fiddling with her hair, her sobs now almost imperceptible. It was then that she broke a bit from their embrace and looked right into Isa's bright blue eyes. She seemed so sad, so lost.  
Flo put one hand on Isa's face and with the other one pulled her even closer and kissed her. So violent and desperate was the kiss that Isabella couldn't help kissing back, feeling goosebumps all over.  
"Wow, what was that?" Isa gasped.  
"I'm sorry" Flo mumbled, and looking down, completed "Please don't tell mother", storming out of the room.

Isa didn't know what to do, if she went after Flo to talk about it or pretended it never happened. She was disturbed because she liked it. It was crazy, that she, with twenty-two was in love with a sixteen year-old girl. Isabella has been smitten for quite a while and the kiss made her suffer and rejoice at the same time.

So she decided they had to talk. Flo was in the large lush living room, watching some old horror movie (she didn't wait for Isa to watch it with her this time), Isa sat delicately beside her, Flo kept staring at the screen but she was obviously quite nervous, fidgeting and blushing.  


"Have you ever kissed anyone before? Any boy from your school?" Isa inquired. Flo was preparing to get into an Art College, fresh out of Secondary School.  
"Um, a couple, and... a girl, too." Flo answered avoiding Isa's stare.  
"Oh", Isabella was not surprised, "What else have you done with this girl?" She knew this wasn't appropriate but she was curious, and the way they kissed was so real, so passionate, that she was wondering if Flo wasn't bi like her or even gay. Good sense and responsibility weren't stuff that went through her mind right then.  
"Things..." and Flo smiled shyly, "We touched each other a bit, you know..." Flo was clearly uncomfortable talking about it.  
"All right then." Isa sighed. "We shouldn't do this again. I'm six years older than you and I don't want your mom thinki..."  
"Fuck it!!" Flo shouted interrupting Isa, and now she was visibly angry. "Like she cared! No one cares!!" And she suddenly got up climbing the stairs quickly and shutting her bedroom's door.

Isabella didn't work for the Welch anymore, a couple of years passed by and she was working on her Music, and at a publicity agency. That day Flo came to visit, she would drop by sometimes and they would listen to music and Flo showed Isa her drawings from College and the songs she was writing. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, tall, slender, with hair dyed one time green, then blue, now it was very red.  
Isabella still felt attracted to her but she hasn't done anything about it, It became platonic. It seemed Flo had forgotten that kiss they shared. Isa never did.  


One evening Flo came carrying a half full bottle, she was already tipsy. Isa scolded her like a big sis would do and took the bottle away.

They sat and talked, Flo told her about her issues, how life in College has been up to that time. Said she wasn't seeing anyone and her beautiful green eyes sparkled looking for Isa's blue ones, Isa was suddenly nervous about the conversation.  


She let Flo hold her hand, she knew it was a bad idea, and Flo came closer and started touching her. Isa's face, then shoulders felt Flo's soft fingertips and warm palms. Then Flo moved her hands to Isa's waist and pressed herself against Isa's small body, the heat generating from their bodies too intense to ignore. Isa sighed and Flo bit her own bottom lip and stared deep into Isa's eyes, This time it was Isa who kissed her. 

It wasn't an awkward kiss, it was long, wet and it seemed so right. It was now hands all over and Flo pushed Isa onto a small couch, getting on top of her. Isa thought it was best to stop it but she couldn't, she was enjoying it so much.  
"Wait", she said "I can't do it!"  
"Shhh, shut up and just let it happen..." Flo whispered.  
So Isa surrended.

Isabella was the older one but Flo was the one leading her. She helped Isa out of her t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans. Flo was quick, undressing too. She was now braless on top of Isa who couldn't believe what was finally happening. She dreamt about it so many times, but not the way it was all happening now, with Flo almost teaching her how to do it.

They were now on the bed kissing hard and Flo grabbed Isa and they were facing each other. Flo ran her hands over Isa's breasts, her waist, kissed her down to her belly and came up to find her mouth again. Isa embraced her and got on top of her, began straddling Flo very slowly, then more vigourously. Flo closed her eyes and let Isa lead now. Isa kissed her neck, her shoulders, down to her breasts, taking her time there, circling both her nipples with her tongue, one at a time.

She was so beautiful, Isa thought, while looking at Flo in all her glory, so milky-white and lean. A young goddess! Flo was moaning loudly and Isa could feel her wetness with her hand. She didn't know if Flo had sex before and didn't wish to do anything that would hurt or scare her so she asked "Have you done this before, love?" It mirrored the time they first kissed.  
Flo could barely speak, so high with pleasure she was, but she managed to reply "I shagged a bloke a few times." Isa felt less guilty now but still hesitant to go on and what that night would entail.  
She asked, again "Are you sure you want to do this?" Flo said loudly, almost screaming "Yes, please, go on Isabella!!!" and her intensity scared Isa a bit but it also excited her so very much.

Isa stroke her gently and made Flo spread her legs wide. She watched her like this for a bit, she was heaving and clutching the sheets. Isa came closer, licked her very softly and slowly, running her tongue all over, circling her clit and massaging the lips with her fingers. 

The girl was so wet and inviting, Isa slid two fingers inside and started fingering her. Fucking her while kissing her thighs, licking her belly then moving on to her breasts, sucking them. All the time her fingers doing a rhythmic motion, driving Flo out of her mind. 

When Flo came, Isa was so excited and wet that she was on the verge of orgasming herself. So Flo touched her while Isa kept humping her and Isa quickly came.

Flo pulled Isa closer, kissing her passionately and they cuddled for some time, Flo still naked and Isa wearing Flo's t-shirt.

"I never forgot that kiss, you know." Isa whispered into Flo's ear. Flo smiled and they kissed once more. Isa tried not to think about what they were going to do. She just felt it was right and she was so in love. 

"I love you" Flo whispered, but Isa kept staring at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes, while Flo dozed off with a grin.  
"I love you too, Florence", Isa said through her tears.  



End file.
